


They Fell Asleep

by abnormallllll (abnels)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Movie Night, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnels/pseuds/abnormallllll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska 8r8ks in on Karkat's movie night. He is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Fell Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Request done for an anon on tumblr! If you want me to write you a fic, shoot me an ask! thespeedlimit.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

Your eyes open. You find yourself staring into the back of a long black mess of hair, and you spend about a minute freaking the fuck out because WHO-IS-THIS-AND-WHY-ARE-MY-ARMS-WRAPPED-AROUND-THEM-HOW-DID-I-GET-HERE-WHAT-THE-FUCK-…oh.

Your mouth drops open in a surprised little circle and then flattens out into a small, pleased smirk.

***

You’d been about to watch a movie when she came in, bowl of yellow, buttery popcorn in tow.

“What the fuck do you want now?!” you groaned .

“Kaaaaaaaarkat, shut up! Take your stupid romcom out of the player, we’re watching something not completely lame and dum8!!!!!!!!” She smirks and strides in, taking liberty-er-li8erty of your DVD player.

“Pleasedon’tletitbeashittycagemovie, pleasedon’tletitbeashittycagemovie, pleasedon’tletitbeashittycagemovie,” you chanted, crossing your fingers. 

The title screen pulled up, and of course it was a shitty Cage movie. You sighed, not pleased at all, but unsurprised all the same.

“Karkat, it’s a8out time you learned to appreci8 good movies.” She plopped down next to you with her popcorn.

“Vriska, anything Egbert likes cannot possibly qualify as anything even close to a decent movie. This shit is almost as bad as sopor slime, complete with a warning label reading “This gogawful movie has basically a 100% chance of making you want to cull yourself, if your brains don’t rot and spill out your auditory lumps first.’”

“It is a gr8 movie, Karkat, just 8ecause John acknowledges the quality does not mean that it is 8ad. Now shut up, loudmouth!!!!!!!!”

She picks up a handful of popcorn and throws it into your face.  
In turn, you take the entire bowl and dump it over her head. Her shocked expression is enough to make you roll over and burst into tearful laughter. She hisses at first, then retali8es, and then you’re having a popcorn war and suddenly you both can’t catch your breath and that’s when you lean in and kiss her.

At first she doesn’t respond, caught with her guard down and forced to decide whether to reciprocate to the pair of lips that are suddenly attached to her own.

Just when you think ohjegusshedoesn’tlikemefuck fuck FUCK-

She kisses you back.

You pull apart, both blushing and avoiding eye contact.

“Uh,” you say uncertainly.

“Yeah.” Her cool voice is quiet and… pleased?

It was awhile later that you’d gotten to the part where her head drooped on your shoulder, eyelids closed. You rolled your eyes, and nudged her.

She sat up straight.

“C’mere, you unreliable crock of shit.”

You sat up on the navy couch and pulled her up in front of you, wrapping your arms around her, protectively. You buried your face in her hair. She smelled like blueberry shampoo. 

And you soon fell asleep listening to her deep, even breaths, which sound so much more calm than her normal, intense attitude.

***

That’s how you got here. You smile.

You notice a piece of popcorn stuck in her hair, so you carefully fish it out. She stirs for a moment, and then rolls over to face you.

She’s drowsy and confused at first, but then her sharp teeth make their debut, and her cheeks flush with a light tinge of blue.

All 8 pupils meet your own. Allllllll of them. 

You’re flushed red with pity for the psychobitch, and jegus, you wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> so many sentences started with you, i know. sentence variety was a little lame. i digress. i hope you enjoyed it anyways!<3


End file.
